True,True Friend
(Este artículo es escrito por My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad Wiki: http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/True,_True_Friend'' )'' Es una canción del episodio Magical Mystery Cure que se canta en un momento desconocido, este vídeo se ha mezclado en Internet.Sus letras fueron escritas por MA Larson. La canción se filtró durante la semana previa a la emisión del episodio el 11 de febrero de 2013. thumb|right|335 px Letra :Twilight Sparkle: It worked, it worked! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need your help! :Sparkle ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. :and Fluttershy ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. :Rainbow Dash: Um, hello! Friend trapped inside, remember? :Sparkle ::Rarity needs your help ::She's trying hard doing what she can. :Fluttershy: ::Would you try, just give it a chance. ::You might find that you'll start to understand. :and Fluttershy ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help you see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, what just happened? :Twilight Sparkle: There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Applejack's trying to make dresses! :Rainbow Dash: Say no more! :Dash ::Applejack needs your help. She's trying hard doing what she can. ::Would you try, just give it a chance. ::You might find that you'll start to understand. :Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. :Rarity: gasps Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, Pinkie Pie is about to lose the apple farm. We need Applejack's help! :Rarity: Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we? :Rarity ::Pinkie Pie is in trouble. ::We need to get there by her side. ::We can try to do what we can now. ::For together we can be her guide. :Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need. ::A friend will be there to help them see. ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. up :Applejack: Yee-haw! Now that's more like it, what's next? :Twilight Sparkle: The townspeople are furious, we need the old Pinkie Pie back. :Applejack: I'm on it, I know just the thing. :Applejack ::The townspeople need you, they've been sad for a while. ::They march around, faces frown and never seem to smile. ::And if you feel like helping, we'd appreciate a lot! ::If you get up there and spread some cheer from here to Canterlot! :Pinkie Pie: Come on ponies, I wanna see you smile! :Crowd: Pinkie! :and chorus Traducción ::[Twilight Sparkle] ::Funcionó, funcionó! ::Oh, estoy tan contenta de que hayas vuelto a la normalidad! ::Ahora necesitamos su ayuda! ::Sparkle ::Un verdadero amigo, fiel ayuda a un amigo en necesidad. ::Un amigo estará allí para ayudarles a ver. ::Un verdadero amigo, fiel ayuda a un amigo que lo necesite ::Para ver la luz que brilla de un amigo de verdad, es verdad. ::Dash ::Um, hola! ::Amigo atrapado en el interior, ¿recuerdas? ::Sparkle ::Rarity necesita tu ayuda ::Ella está tratando de hacer lo que puede. ::Fluttershy ::¿Tratarías, sólo tiene que darle una oportunidad. ::Tu puedes encontrar que comenzarás a entender. ::y Fluttershy ::Un verdadero amigo, fiel ayuda a un amigo en necesidad. ::Un amigo estará allí para ayudarle a ver. ::Un verdadero amigo, fiel ayuda a un amigo que lo necesite ::Para ver la luz que brilla de un amigo de verdad, es verdad. ::Dash ::Uh, ¿qué ha pasado? ::' Sparkle' ::No hay tiempo de explicar, pero necesitamos su ayuda. ::Applejack está tratando de hacer vestidos! ::Dash ::No digas más! ::Dash ::Applejack necesita tu ayuda. Ella está tratando de hacer lo que puede. ::¿Trataría usted, sólo tiene que darle una oportunidad. ::Usted puede encontrar que usted comenzará a entender. ::Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash ::Un verdadero amigo, fiel ayuda a un amigo en necesidad. ::Un amigo estará allí para ayudarles a ver. ::Un verdadero amigo, fiel ayuda a un amigo que lo necesite ::Para ver la luz que brilla de un amigo de verdad, es verdad. ::Rarity ::(Suspiros) Oh, qué terrible sueño que tuve. O, tal vez todavía lo estoy teniendo. ::Sparkle ::Rarity, Pinkie Pie está a punto de perder la granja de manzanas. Necesitamos la ayuda de Applejack Sitio! ::' Rarity' ::Perder la granja de manzanas? Bueno, no podemos permitir que eso suceda, ahora podemos hacerlo nosotros? ::Rareza ::Pinkie Pie está en problemas. ::Tenemos que llegar a su lado. ::Podemos tratar de hacer lo que podamos ahora. ::O juntos podemos ser su guía. ::Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, y Rareza ::Un verdadero amigo, fiel ayuda a un amigo en necesidad. ::Un amigo estará allí para ayudarles a ver. ::Un verdadero amigo, fiel ayuda a un amigo que lo necesite ::Para ver la luz que brilla de un amigo de verdad, es verdad. ::Applejack ::Yee-hah! Ahora que me gusta más, ¿qué sigue? ::Sparkle ::La gente del pueblo está furioso, necesitamos la Pinkie Pie de antes. ::Applejack ::Estoy en ello, yo sé la cosa. ::Applejack ::La gente del pueblo lo que necesita, han estado triste durante un tiempo. ::Marchan alrededor, se enfrenta a fruncir el ceño y parece que nunca sonríe. ::Y si tienes ganas de ayudar, le agradeceríamos mucho! ::Si se levanta allí y difundir un poco de alegría de aquí a Canterlot! ::Pie ::Vamos ponis, quiero verte sonreír! ::Todos ::Pinkie! ::y un Coro ::Un verdadero amigo, fiel ayuda a un amigo en necesidad. ::Un amigo estará allí para ayudarles a ver. ::Un verdadero amigo, fiel ayuda a un amigo que lo necesite ::Para ver la luz (para ver la luz) que brilla (que brilla) de un amigo de verdad, es verdad! Categoría:Canciones